Degrassi is a Crazy Place
by Snickers88925
Summary: What happens when Fitz really used the knife? ONESHOT! This is my first fanfic!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degressi or else Munro Chambers would be in my room and not in Canada.**

**This is my first fan fiction. I am still SUPER new to the site so if i fail, im sorry, this is a ONESHOT thingy. so enjoy and review! :D  
**

"Fitz don't do this!" Eli said as calmly as he could. "Someone's gotta shut you up!" Fitz yelled. His arm moved in one swift move and stabbed Eli leaving the knife in him. Clare yelled and ran towards Eli.

Eli's POV 

The room was going dark. All I could hear was Clare's loud crying and the soft laughter from Fitz. "Open your eyes Eli! Don't go! Don't go!" Clare  
screamed. I was using all my strength to keep my eyes open. I say a large pool of blood on the floor and hot tears streaming down Clare's face. She had blood all over her dress and hands. The cops came. "Put your hands up!" They yelled. I was taken away in an ambulance. Listening to the cries coming from Clare I was mad at myself.

Clare's POV

As I sat in the ambulance with Eli I couldn't hold back my tears. I cried and cried. As we got to the hospital they told me I had to go. I couldn't leave him. I wasn't sure if he would be alive for much longer. I couldn't leave him. Not yet. The ambulance worker told me he was very sorry but I had to leave. I pleaded. He said he would give me a minute to say goodbye and I could come back the next morning. He looked so peaceful. 'I have to go right now but I will be back as soon as I can. I love you." I said but I whispered I love you. As I left the hospital the tears wouldn't hold back. Eli was stabbed and was now in the hospital. When I got home I didn't know how I was gonna go to sleep. No one was home. The house was dark and empty. I turned on the lights and found a note. "Your father and I are going to be home late. Don't wait up!" Great I thought. I changed and went to bed. It was hours before I could get any sleep. I went to bed around 4am and woke up at 8am and got dressed quickly. There was another note on the counter. I didn't bother to read it because I knew what it was going to say. I dressed in my nicest dress. Today was Eli's birthday. He was going to spend it in the hospital but it was special.

Eli's POV

I heard the door open. I couldn't open my eyes very much. I opened them just enough to see Clare in a beautiful dress. When she got here she said happy birthday and kissed me on my cheek. All day I heard her rambling on. I loved it when she talked. I never wanted her to stop. Everyday around 9 or 10 in the morning Clare would come and kiss me on my cheek and talk and talk about what is going on. She explained to me that her mom and dad went to her grandma's house and she told them that she was sleeping over Alli's house. I wish she had gone with them. She needed to take her mind off of me. But I loved how she came everyday to keep me company. My mom would come and check in and bring me lunch, but she knew Clare was going to be here and she had to go to work. Clare had to call in the update her about every hour. After about 2 or 3 weeks, (I lost count) my eyes opened more and there Clare was. Her big baby blue eyes on me she had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. I smiled back. I couldn't talk much. But I said as much as I could. "Cl-Clare, I-I lo-lov-love y-you." I said. Her smile got bigger and the tears came faster and she said "I love you too Eli."" I know you do" I said and gave a weak smile. They days went by faster.

Clare's POV

Eli was feeling so much better. He is finally starting to walk again. He had to go through surgery so he was still a bit weak. About a week later, Eli was talking more and he was starting to eat more too. Now Eli was going to be discharged from the hospital tomorrow. I was so excited. When Eli was allowed to start doing his normal activities, he would skip class. I loved being with Eli. One evening he picked me up and we went to the park. There was a picnic blanket set and a basket full of amazing food. We sat and ate. "This was fun" I said. "This isn't even the show." He said and smirked. One by one fire flies came out and dance throughout the night. When it ended Eli looked at me with his gorgeous emerald colored eyes and he moved in closer and closer. Our lips met and the fireworks flew. No like seriously, while we were kissing some people flew fireworks. It was amazing. We got closer and it felt like we were there for ours. On the grass of the park. My arms were wrapped around his neck and his arms were around my waist. It was perfect. He looked at me and I was breathless. He gave me an adorable smirk. He was so adorable.

Eli's POV

Everything was perfect. We sat in the car for awhile in front of Clare's house. I looked in her eyes and our lips met. We kissed for what felt like hours. I never wanted to let her go. Her scent was intoxicating. I wrapped my arms around her waist. It was the perfect moment. Until we heard a harsh knock on the car. We both stopped and looked. We both saw the angry face of Clare's dad. "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE" he yelled. I said bye to Clare and was about to leave when he yells, "YOU GET OUT HERE TOO YOU ASS!" "Don't talk to him like that! Dad!" Clare yelled crying. "Shut up your whore!" he shouted. Clare figured out that he was completely drunk. "Sir, don't say that about her!" Eli said furiously. "Don't tell me what to do! Come on Clare let's go!" He said. "I love you" I said and kissed him as passionately as I could in the brief 5 seconds before my dad pulled my arm to go. I waved my hand and walked in the house. Tears were trinkeling down my cheeks.


End file.
